In general, recently developed electronic devices, such as smart phones, tablet Personal Computers (PC), Portable Multimedia Players (PMP), Personal Digital Assistants (PDA), laptop PCs, and wearable devices are not only capable of mobility, but may also perform various functions (e.g., games, Social Network Services (SNS), Internet, multimedia, and taking and executing a picture or a video).
Particularly, the electronic device has difficulty in processing various functions through a main memory alone included in the electronic device as demand for functions related to graphic processing and voice processing which require high performance increases.
A swap memory technology using a non-volatile memory as a system memory as well as the main memory may overcome a limit of the memory capacity.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.